Hyrule's Creation
by Myria's Chosens
Summary: Long before the legends is another myth, far more ancient and important than any other. The three Golden Goddesses, the spirits and the creation of the world.


**The Dmgirl**: Hey everyone! Welcome to "What their Hands Wrought", a collab fiction written by both The SilverDark Knight and me, the Dmgirl. I'm sorry to take a bit of the credit, but I got the idea and he followed suit. But he's doing great with the Flood, aren't you, TK? (Laughs) Well, that's it for me, enjoy!

_A Small Light in the Darkness_

Beyond the world of ethereal light and endless creation lay a plain of darkness and constant destruction. Within this void, all that was sent there was lost forever, never to return. Yet, on this faithful day, there could be found within this emptiness four persons, one of whom was creating a red earth with strong flaming arms. The three others watched, two doubtful of the conception of a land in this ocean of nothingness, the last staring expectantly. There would be much to do before this world could live, but it would call unto a million others. An enigmatic smile appeared upon crimson lips as the land stopped burning. The beginning of a world was always something she had wanted to take part in. However, the eldest of the four couldn't help but speak.  
"Din, this creation is for naught," a soft, but cold female voice rose and scarlet fell upon indigo. What did she know of making anything? The only thing she cared about was giving orders and laws, barely acknowledging the creativity of others.  
"I wanted to make something," answered the deep and sensual tone of a woman as she ruffled her red hair and ruby eyes stared at the blue lady with disdain. "It was your decision to join me." To this, she smirked and lit a small fire within her hand, tanned skin barely contrasting.

Pale fingers touched the land and storm-cloud eyes closed. This world was bound within the damaging span of time. If the girl in red intended to see her creation survive, she would have to intervene. The hand left the land and gray orbs laid themselves on the woman before a delicate voice resounded into the void, "I will protect your world from time, if you wish. This world will endure." The one named Din answered with a simple nod and grin. Her creation surviving through the shifts and the dangers? She couldn't be more happy.

The one left aside now wore an enigmatic smile. This wasn't only about the red-clad girl anymore. Anyone could participate and she already knew how to contribute to the creation of this new world. She took a decisive step forward and spoke with conviction, "I want to participate." The woman in blue sighed her discontent. This was slipping out of her control and she hated that. Inklings of what the last intended to add touched her mind. Without her intervention, what she wanted would be quickly denied.  
"In order to proceed, this world needs laws and restrictions. It's protection from the ravages of time can only go so far," the woman said sternly, attracting all three gazes to her. When emerald eyes landed upon her, she could already feel the strong insistence of the one who wanted to grant this land something that, without her help, wouldn't be possible.

The eldest stared blankly, knowing that they wouldn't leave until the creation would be finished. Growling silently, she began her work and the world was surrounded in blue as the laws were slowly created. Once done, she felt no pride. A world of light in darkness, it meant no future and no escape. She wanted to leave- immediately. However, her urge to return to the world of light wasn't shared as the girl garbed in green poured her rich soul unto the earth, creating the living creatures that would uphold the law. She gave off a cryptic smile when her work was done. Not only did vegetation grew upon the land, but also the animals, and her children, all mostly made in their own image.

The tug on the green-haired woman's arm threw her back into reality. Sapphire eyes glared at her in anger for a moment before all emotions were drained from the lady's face.  
"It's time to leave Farore," the eldest snapped, only to meet a inquiring emerald gaze. "This world can survive very well on its own."  
A head of green hair hung low, finding no other answer than, "Yes Nayru."

The four took flight, and began to leave the ocean of nothingness. The woman in blue turned to the girl whose gray dress reached her knees in layers. Silvery blond hair waved slightly, glimmering in a light that didn't exist. The ruby-haired girl and the lady with the emerald eyes stopped, looking at the scene.  
"This is for making them believe that creating in this dimension was worth it," the woman with the indigo hair hissed. "You will not return with us and watch over that so-called world."

The young lady simply smiled and bowed respectfully, making the other take a step back.  
"Of course sister, but remember that you contributed to this creation. You are blaming me for something you have done and despise," she commented, her delicate voice almost not above a whisper. A scowl became evident on Nayru's face and the woman turned, not intending to face her anymore.  
"You sicken me," were her last words before she began to return to the world of light, her two other sisters following tail. Emerald eyes kept turning back to the world and the girl with slight worry as the figures disappeared. She had just created the beings upon the land and was already compelled to leave. As the light became dominant, the last words of the woman in gray resounded in their ears.  
"You will return, one day. All three of you, Din, Nayru and Farore, have created this world along with me. The day will come when the call will be too strong and you will have to answer. As much as I am these creatures' guardian are you their creators."

Yet, Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom and eldest of the four, took no care of the message. All she wanted was to return to the light with Din, Goddess of Power, and Farore, Goddess of Courage, to forget the one they were leaving behind. The storm-cloud eyes of the last born had always chilled her. She knew too much, had too much strength and held too much courage for her own good. Yet, her respect for authority had now failed her. Myria, Goddess of Time and youngest of four, would now be forgotten within the abyss of this world where neither matter or time existed.

As the three flew far from this sea of emptiness, Myria turned to look at the land with a light, caring smile. She held the small planet within her hands and stared at it with fondness.  
"You need a name," she stated, her delicate voice resonating into the void. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I know, I will call you_ Hyrule._"

**XxXxX**

**The Silverdark Knight:** I figured that I would wrap this chapter up, instead of having my bit at the top. So...how did you like the chapter? It's great, right? How's about you tell us how you liked it in a review?

Can't exactly say when our next update would be...so, for now, it's see you later!


End file.
